


A Nurse in Need

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru is sick; Ryunosuke wants to help.</p><p>Written for comment_fic on LJ.  The prompt is posted at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nurse in Need

A Nurse in Need (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ryunosuke slipped into Takeru's room and slid the door closed. He knelt by the futon and felt his leader's hot forehead. Takeru's eyes opened. "Ryunosuke, why are you here?"

"I know that the Kuroko and Jii have been taking care of you, but I wanted a chance to help." He soaked a cloth in the shallow water basin and laid it on Takeru's forehead, then poured some medicine from the nearby bottle onto a spoon. "Open up, here comes the plane!"

Takeru gave him a Look. "First of all," he said, "I would not open my mouth for any plane, and secondly, I had a dose of that only twenty minutes ago."

"Oh," Ryunosuke's face fell, and he put the spoon aside. "I guess there's nothing I can do for you then," he said softly.

"Yes, there is," Takeru said and nodded toward the desk. "You could read aloud from that book over there until I fall asleep, if you want."

Ryunosuke smiled eagerly. "I'd love to!"

As he watched the other boy jump up to get the book, Takeru smiled to himself. He'd already finished that book two days earlier, but it was worth listening to it again if it brought a beautiful smile like that to Ryunosuke's face.

\--

Theme – Sunday Free for All  
Prompt - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Ryunosuke/Takeru, Taking care of a sick Tono-sama

(2009)

None of these characters belong to me.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
